Des petits thèmes, des petits textes
by La Gazette Bonbons Aux Citrons
Summary: Pour l'occasion d'un concours de plusieurs thèmes, voici le résultat et le classement pour les fanfictions du concours ! Bonne lecture !
1. Introduction

p style="text-align: center;"Bonjour !/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Et bienvenue dans ce petit recueil regroupant les drabbles du concours de la Gazette/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Vous trouverez ici des oeuvres de Lili76, de JustPaulInHere, de Hermystic et une de Liightaura !/p  
p style="text-align: center;"En espérant que cela vous plaise ! /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ps : N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur la gazette que ce soit le forum ou discord/p 


	2. Première place

Thème 8 : Pornographie

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**Censure pragmatique de JustPaulInHere**

* * *

Une quinzaine d'année. Severus n'avait pas été Directeur de Maison pendant plus d'une toute petite quinzaine d'années, et il avait été témoin pendant ce temps de tellement de choses insoupçonnables qu'il ne voulait même imaginer ce qu'avaient pu avoir à affronter ses collègues, ou ses prédécesseurs, qui avaient occupé ce post pendant bien plus de temps que lui.

Ou peut-être bien que les Serpentards étaient seulement les plus doués pour faire passer en douce toutes sortes de choses prohibées dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ce qui incluait les posters de jeunes femmes en lingerie élégantes et les magazines pornographiques (bien mois élégants).

Severus n'ignorait pas que le commerce d'œuvre pornographiques était fructueux, bien que restreint au domaine de l'allée des embrumes. Les magazines, quant à eux, étaient les productions les plus moldues de ce trafic, tandis que les sorcier se contentait en effet de présenter des photographies en mouvement de plus ou moins bonnes qualités. Severus avait aussi entendu parler de sorts, de potions et de souvenirs, mais c'étaient là des solutions bien moins discrètes qui n'étaient pas parvenues à atteindre Poudlard.

En définitive, il n'avait pas supporté l'idée de devoir aborder le sujet avec ses anciens professeurs pour obtenir des conseils. Severus avait donc mis en place son propre système de répression et de censure. Quand il parvenait à saisir l'un de ces magazines, il lui lançait un sort qui en floutait les images après un usage trop répétitif, et qui reproduisait en boucle sur chacune des pages : « Allez réviser. »

Comme ce petit jeu l'amusait, Severus avait même passé quelques temps à étudier de plus près certains sortilèges en bibliothèque pour perfectionner un peu plus système. Il avait ainsi trouvé le moyen de modifier des photographies, et de changer un peu les canons des modèles présentés, leur morphologie générale entre autres.

Il ajouté un seul sortilège supplémentaire concernant les messieurs qu'il trouvait avec des magazines masculins, ou bien les jeunes femmes qui préféraient les magazines féminins : une seule fois, un message apparaissait pour eux leur rappelant que s'ils rencontraient le moindre problème, ils étaient libres de venir lui parler ou bien d'aller s'adresser à l'infirmière.


	3. Deuxième place

Thème : Toujours plus

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**Toujours plus de Lili76**

* * *

Entre eux ça avait toujours été une compétition. Toujours plus. Plus haut, plus vite, plus fort… Ils se mesuraient l'un à l'autre comme s'ils jouaient leurs vies.

Et c'était peut être le cas finalement. Ils savaient dès le début qu'ils étaient destinés à s'opposer. Gryffondor et Serpentard. Lumière et Ténèbres. Ils avaient obéi et suivi leurs destins sans hésitation.

Mais lorsqu'ils étaient sur leurs balais, face à face, dans les airs, les choses n'étaient plus aussi claires. Ils se poursuivaient et se cherchaient. Ils mettaient tout leur talent pour s'affronter.

Et leur proximité faisait battre leurs cœurs à la chamade. Toujours plus.

C'était dans ces moments, où ils étaient côte à côte, qu'ils rêvaient d'autres possibilités.

Une possibilité où ils ne seraient plus ennemis mais amis, où ils pourraient descendre de leurs balais et se taper dans le dos en riant tout en allant ensemble au vestiaire en se disputant gentiment sur leurs performances. Un monde où leurs vies ne seraient pas menacées. Où ils ne risqueraient pas de se battre à mort sur un champ de bataille parce qu'ils appartenaient à des camps opposés.

Le Quiddich était une parenthèse dans la guerre qui faisait rage. Un moment de paix. Un monde de possibilités.


	4. Troisième place

Thème : Je suis trop vieille pour toutes ses conneries

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**Je suis trop vieille pour toutes ses conneries de Lili76**

* * *

Ils avaient poussé la première porte qu'ils avaient rencontré, priant pour que la salle de classe soit vide.

C'était le cas. Il n'y avait pas de cours de métamorphose pour l'instant, et avec un peu de chances, MacGonagall serait occupée un bon moment par ses attributions de Directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

Drago plaqua Harry contre le mur de la salle et ils se mesurèrent un moment du regard. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et commencèrent à s'embrasser.

Ils ne s'écartèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle et se regarder, les yeux dilatés. Vert et argent. Des couleurs si complémentaires.

Le baiser suivant fut moins empressé mais tout aussi plein de passion. Ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir, agrippés l'un à l'autre.

Les mains de Drago se glissèrent sous la chemise de Harry pour se poser sur la peau brûlante de son dos. Harry gémit et s'approcha un peu plus de son compagnon comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui.

Haletant, ils écartèrent leurs lèvres, échangeant un sourire, heureux de s'être trouvés de cette façon.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent s'embrasser à nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un cri indigné retentit. La porte claqua et une voix bien connue s'exclama :

\- Je suis trop vieille pour toutes ces conneries.

Ils s'écartèrent, rouges et débraillés, pour faire face à une Minerva MacGonagall écarlate et furieuse.


	5. Quatrième place

Thème : Victime

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**Victime de Lili76**

* * *

Harry se redressa rapidement, essuyant son visage maculé de sang. Il en avait assez d'être une victime. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être vu comme un enfant trop faible pour se défendre.

Pour tout le monde il allait mourir sous l'attaque du mage noir. Ou d'un sort lancé par un Mangemort.

La pauvre victime sacrificielle, dont le destin avait été décidé bien avant sa naissance par une prophétie.

Il avait vu les regards tristes de ses amis, le regard plein de pitié de ses professeurs. Même Rogue avait eu l'air… peiné par le destin qui allait être le sien.

Et là, face à Voldemort, tout son être se rebellait. Il ne pouvait plus être une victime, il ne voulait pas se laisser mettre à mort comme une pauvre petite chose sans défense.

Il n'était pas impuissant. Il était un sorcier. Il était Harry Potter. Et il ne laisserait jamais personne dire qu'il s'était laissé faire, qu'il avait été victime. Non. L'histoire allait retenir qu'il s'était battu de toutes ses forces.

Plein d'une nouvelle détermination, il leva sa baguette, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.


	6. Cinquième place

Thème : Premier jour de travail

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**Premier jour de boulot de Lili76**

* * *

Ce matin là, Drago Malefoy était d'humeur terrible. Bien qu'il était ravi que Potter ait débarrassé le monde sorcier de Celui-qui-n'avait-pas-de-nez, à certains moments, comme précisément ce matin là, il souhaitait le pire des enfers à ce cher Survivant.

Après la guerre, l'heure était venue de rendre des comptes. Et Drago - qui se préparait à une existence dorée dans le Manoir Familial - avait rapidement déchanté. Entre les ponctions conséquentes faites dans leurs coffres par le Seigneur des ténèbres et les dommages et intérêts dus au monde sorcier, la fortune Malefoy avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

C'est ainsi que lui, le fier sang-pur, en avait été réduit à chercher du travail. Au départ, il avait pensé prendre la suite de son père au Ministère, mais les Malefoy n'y étaient plus les bienvenus. Ses parents l'avaient compris puisqu'ils avaient quitté le pays, le laissant se débrouiller.

Avec un soupir, il poussa la porte de la boutique qui avait accepté de l'engager, se renfrognant un peu plus. Il se jura qu'à la moindre réflexion, il leur jetterai le pire sort de Magie Noire que son père lui avait enseigné.

Alors que la cloche tintait à son entrée, deux voix identiques lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue.

\- Salut Malefoy. Bienvenue chez Weasley et Weasley pour ton premier jour de travail !


	7. Sixième place

Thème : Le cri du vent

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**Le cri du vent de Lili76**

* * *

Harry et Drago se faisaient face sur leurs balais, sur le terrain de Quiddich. Face à face, ils se jaugeaient, le visage sans expression. Ils se défiaient du regard, s'affrontant de nouveau, ignorant les gradins pleins de monde et les hurlements de leur public.

Les matches Gryffondor contre Serpentard étaient toujours un moment intense, aussi bien pour eux que pour les autres. Mais eux, ils étaient seuls au monde. Ils ignoraient tout, jusqu'au cri du vent.

Ils se lancèrent dans des figures compliqués, ne se préoccupant que de l'autre et de trouver le vif. Le reste n'existait pas. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Tous les deux offraient un spectacle impressionnant, volant ensemble comme s'ils étaient en symbiose alors qu'ils étaient adversaires. Ils agissaient comme s'ils se connaissaient parfaitement, anticipant les réactions de l'autre. Et c'était le cas, en quelques sortes. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement.

A force de s'observer mutuellement pour mieux se détester, ils en étaient arrivés à savoir exactement tout de l'autre.

Au point de savoir comment l'autre allait voler, quelles actions il allait entreprendre. Et ils en étaient inconscients. Ils étaient perdus dans leur monde, chevauchant les bourrasques alors que leurs balais fendaient l'air.

Pris dans leur jeu, ils ne remarquèrent pas le soudain silence, ni que les gradins s'étaient vidés. Ils étaient seuls, alors que la tempête arrivait.


	8. Septième place

Thème : Froide chaleur

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**Froide chaleur de Lili76**

* * *

Ils étaient comme chiens et chats. Leur relation était quelque chose d'impossible. Comme une sombre lumière, ou une froide chaleur.

Pourtant, ils étaient incapables de se passer l'un de l'autre, parce qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement.

Ils étaient opposés, et ils se complétaient. Ensemble, ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils formaient un tout. Ils avaient le monde à leurs pieds.

Leurs amis le leur répétait. Ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble. L'Élu et le Mangemort. Le brun et le blond. Le sang-mêlé et le sang-pur. Mais à chaque obstacle, ils revenaient l'un vers l'autre, attirés comme un papillon par une flamme de bougie.

Parfois, on leur disait qu'ils allaient se détruire à force. Mais eux savaient qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ça avait toujours été le cas. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils n'avaient pas pu s'éloigner, ils étaient toujours restés près l'un de l'autre. Leur haine n'était qu'un prétexte pour eux de rester ensemble. Et maintenant… Ils avaient décidé de se laisser aller et de se laisser une chance. Ce n'était peut être pas un amour conventionnel, mais c'était leur façon de s'aimer.

C'est pour ça qu'ils allaient se battre ensemble, l'un pour l'autre, surveillant mutuellement leurs arrières. Ils allaient se battre et survivre. Pour ne jamais plus se quitter.


	9. Huitième place

Thème : Raclette

Fandom : Yuri ! On ice

* * *

**Raclette de Hermystic**

* * *

La journée de compétition s'était achevée pour tout le monde. Tous les patineurs en sortaient épuisés mais satisfaits de leur performance. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à la fin de leur conférence de presse pour déposer leurs affaires à l'hôtel avant de ressortir diner. Chris leur avait proposé une adresse sympathique et, en bon suisse qui se respecte, il tenait vraiment à faire découvrir l'endroit à ses amis.

Ce fut dans des tenues confortables mais élégantes qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Chris prit la tête du cortège et les guida à leur destination de la soirée. L'endroit était chaleureux grâce au lambris en bois et aux tables couvertes de nappes à carreaux. Le Suisse alla voir un membre du personnel pour récupérer la réservation faite plus tôt dans la journée. Le serveur guida le groupe à l'étage ce qui leur permit de découvrir une longue tablée assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde. Ils apprirent que l'espace leur serait réservé. Chris récolta quelques regards amusés mais il balaya tout commentaire d'un geste de la main. Il invita plutôt ses amis à s'installer comme bon leur semblait. Tous s'exécutèrent dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Des cartes de menus furent distribuées.

« Bon, qui est partant pour une bonne raclette ?! » s'exclama Chris à la volée.

Une vague de « moi ! » et de « pourquoi pas » s'enchaina autour de la tablée. Le patineur leur recommanda ensuite quelques accompagnements pour accompagner la raclette et tous firent confiance à l'habitué des lieux. Les commandes furent passées, les boissons arrivèrent en premier et furent vite suivies par les demi-meules de raclette. Les patineurs furent quelque peu perplexes en la voyant mais Chris prit les choses en main et leur montra comment racler le fromage . Ce fut lui qui remplit les assiettes de ceux présents autour de lui. A l'autre bout de la tablée, Victor avait copié les gestes de Chris pour s'occuper des assiettes de sa partie tandis que Mila s'occupait de celles du centre.

Tous se servirent ensuite en charcuterie. Des exclamations de satisfactions s'élevèrent peu à peu autour de la tablée ravissant un Chris heureux de faire découvrir un peu de son chez-lui à ses amis. La boisson délia un peu les langues et les discussions s'engagèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Les rires, les éclats de voix emplirent l'étage jusque tard dans la soirée.

En réalité, ils étaient tellement bien au chaud qu'ils firent la fermeture du restaurant. D'office, ils avaient divisé l'addition en autant de personnes qu'ils étaient. Ils ignorèrent royalement les protestations de Chris qui voulait s'occuper de tout. Il finit par laisser tomber et suivit le mouvement. Ils sortirent dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Les mains, les épaules, les bras se saisirent, se frôlèrent, se rejoignirent alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues calmes de la nuit. Sourires aux lèvres, ils ne prononcèrent plus rien comme s'ils se comprenaient tous les uns les autres, comme s'ils formaient tous une seule et même famille.


	10. Neuvième place

Thème : Un animal de compagnie bizarre de Lili76

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**Un animal de compagnie de Lili76**

* * *

Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il réussirait à devenir animagus aussi rapidement. Mais… après être devenu un animal étrange, mi-fléreur mi-autre chose, il s'était retrouvé incapable de reprendre forme humaine.

La petite créature qu'il était errait misérablement dans les couloirs glaciaux de Poudlard, incapable de communiquer avec ses camarades. Il était frigorifié et sa queue battait l'air derrière lui.

D'un coup, il se sentit attrapé et soulevé, et il émit un miaulement minuscule, aussi ridicule que le reste de sa personne. Il se trouva face à deux yeux gris, clairement amusés.

\- Tu sais que t'es une drôle de bestiole toi ? Allez, viens, tu as l'air frigorifié…

Harry ne pensa même pas à se débattre, trop stupéfait par la gentillesse de Drago Malefoy. Il l'avait plus imaginé donner des coups de pieds aux animaux plutôt que de les recueillir…

Face à la délicatesse avec lequel le Serpentard le manipulait, Harry décida soudainement que dès qu'il aurait repris forme humaine, il irait le voir. Quelqu'un qui traitait aussi bien les animaux - même ayant l'air aussi misérable que pouvait l'être son animagus - ne pouvait pas être totalement mauvais. Malefoy ne pouvait pas devenir un Mangemort.


	11. Dixième place

Thème : "Je suis trop vieille pour toutes ses conneries"

Fandom : Broadchurch

* * *

**Je suis trop vieille pour toutes ses... choses**

* * *

Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il réussirait à devenir animagus aussi rapidement. Mais… après être devenu un animal étrange, mi-fléreur mi-autre chose, il s'était retrouvé incapable de reprendre forme humaine.

La petite créature qu'il était errait misérablement dans les couloirs glaciaux de Poudlard, incapable de communiquer avec ses camarades. Il était frigorifié et sa queue battait l'air derrière lui.

D'un coup, il se sentit attrapé et soulevé, et il émit un miaulement minuscule, aussi ridicule que le reste de sa personne. Il se trouva face à deux yeux gris, clairement amusés.

\- Tu sais que t'es une drôle de bestiole toi ? Allez, viens, tu as l'air frigorifié…

Harry ne pensa même pas à se débattre, trop stupéfait par la gentillesse de Drago Malefoy. Il l'avait plus imaginé donner des coups de pieds aux animaux plutôt que de les recueillir…

Face à la délicatesse avec lequel le Serpentard le manipulait, Harry décida soudainement que dès qu'il aurait repris forme humaine, il irait le voir. Quelqu'un qui traitait aussi bien les animaux - même ayant l'air aussi misérable que pouvait l'être son animagus - ne pouvait pas être totalement mauvais. Malefoy ne pouvait pas devenir un Mangemort.


	12. Onzième place

Thème : Vivre et non plus survivre

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**Vivre et non plus survivre**

* * *

Ils étaient cachés, tous les deux, dans la grotte que Sirius avait utilisé à une époque. Ils étaient recherchés. Lui, Harry Potter n'avait comme seul compagnie que Drago Malefoy, ancien futur-Mangemort.

Harry sur un coup de tête avait voulu s'attaquer à Voldemort et avait débarqué en pleine assemblée de Mangemorts. Il voulait vivre et non plus survivre… Il s'était entraîné à transplaner, même s'il n'avait pas l'âge requis. Il estimait que c'était une aptitude nécessaire… Hermione l'avait appuyé bien entendu. Elle devait s'en mordre les doigts après son coup d'éclat.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait mis moins d'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Drago était maintenu de force par sa tante cinglée, et Voldemort s'apprêtait à le marquer comme du bétail. Harry avait laissé ses réflexes agir. Il avait attaqué, immédiatement, et s'était élancé en avant, profitant de l'agitation. Il avait attrapé Drago et avait frappé Bellatrix violemment, enragé de penser qu'elle avait tué son parrain.

Puis, avant que les Mangemorts ne puisse s'organiser et que Voldemort ne réagisse, il avait transplané, avec Drago.

A leur arrivée dans la grotte, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à recevoir contre lui un Serpentard en larmes, le remerciant de l'avoir sauvé.


	13. Douzième place

Thème : Gilet jaune

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**Gilet jaune de Hermystic**

* * *

Cédric avait attrapé le vif d'or avant de se rendre compte qu'Harry avait chuté de son balai à cause des Détraqueurs. Les créatures évacuées et les joueurs à terre, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle avait tout fait pour rejouer le match à un autre moment. L'arbitre avait été intraitable : une fois le vif d'or en main, la partie était finie qu'importe le fair-play dont il faisait preuve. Dépité, il était rentré au château avec les autres mais ne savoura pas entièrement la victoire de son équipe. Le visage fermé par la déception, le joueur de Quidditch rentra dans son dortoir et défit sa veste jaune pour la suspendre à une patère. Il récupéra des vêtements secs et les emporta avec lui dans la salle de bain. Il retira le reste de ses vêtements trempés et prit ensuite une douche brûlante. Les mains contre le mur, il laissa couler ses larmes, amer.


	14. Treizième place

Thème : Eaux profondes

Fandom : Naruto

* * *

**La force de la forêt de JustPaulInHere**

* * *

Quitter Suna pour le Pays du Feu, ce n'était pas tout à fait la première fois que ça arrivait à Gaara. Même bien avant d'avoir tenté l'examen de Chûnin, il avait déjà voyagé pour accomplir les missions qu'on lui confiait, et déjà traversé les terres riches de ce pays.

Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été émerveillé par ce qu'il y avait vu, ces premières fois. Savoir que le monde entier n'était pas à l'image de Suna avait certainement produit quelque chose en lui, mais il n'était pas vraiment dans l'esprit pour contempler les paysages avec poésie, à cette époque.

Ce dont Gaara était sûr maintenant, c'était qu'il avait appris à aimer Konoha et ses alentours autant qu'il avait appris à aimer Suna, voire même à aimer tout court.

Il avait découvert les recoins du village au fil de ses missions, et quelques moments qu'ils avaient pour décompresser parfois, en compagnie de Naruto, Lee, Sakura et les autres. Il avait escaladé la falaise sur laquelle avaient été sculptés les visages de pierre des Hokage, il avait dégusté les ramen d'Ichiraku et s'était même introduits dans les bains pour épier les femmes (même s'il n'était pas très fier de s'être laissé embarquer par Naruto dans un coup pareil). Il avait traîné avec Ino, Chôji et Shikamaru, et mangé des chips en jouant une partie de shogi. Il lui était même arrivé de jouer avec Akamaru, ou d'écouter Shino discourir sur ses insectes.

Mais, ce que Gaara préférait à Konoha, c'était contempler les eaux profondes de la rivière qui bordait le terrain d'entraînement. Konoha était le village qui se cachait derrière la force des rivières et la nature sauvage de la forêt. C'était tout ce qui n'avait pas sa place dans le désert donc il venait.

Et puis, c'était au terrain d'entraînement qu'il devait se rendre s'il voulait pouvoir rencontrer Lee. Il y passait des heures à perfectionner son Taijutsu, à se mettre ridiculement à l'épreuve à la manière de son Sensei. Même s'il lui avait souvent proposé de s'entraîner avec lui, Gaara avait toujours refusé. Il ne pouvait pas oublier dans quelles circonstances s'était terminé leur premier affrontement, et il ne voulait pas donner une occasion inutile à Lee de s'en souvenir. Il préférait contempler sa force et sa détermination comme il contemplait les flots de la rivière. Il y avait une vie et une lumière présente en Lee qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'éteindre un jour. Il était comme ses insectes qui se pressaient autour des lumières de la ville, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être attiré.

Mais c'était tout ce à quoi la comparaison se limitait. Après tout, c'était le papillon qui se brûlait les ailes contre la flamme du lampion, et c'était lui qui avait failli éteindre l'étincelle qui animait Lee.


	15. Quatorzième place

Thème : Le cri du vent

Fandom : Naruto

* * *

**Le cri du vent**

* * *

Pour Gaara, le désert pouvait se résume au sable et au vent. La vie s'y faisait discrète, comme si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici, et qu'elle se cachait des lois terribles de la nature du désert. Le désert était un monstre assassin, il n'était pas le seul ennemi des hommes, il affrontait toute forme de vie.

Dans certains pays autres que celui du Vent, la première chose qu'on pouvait entendre au réveil le matin, c'était le bruit de la ville, ou le chant des oiseaux, le crépitement de la pluie. À Suna, on était réveillé par le cri du vent, qui sifflait en s'engouffrant dans les ruelles étroites de la ville. Il n'y avait qu'une rue large qui traversait la ville, les autres bâtisses semblaient avoir étaient pressées les unes contre les autres pour préserver l'ombre.

Gaara n'était jamais réveillé ni par le cri du vent, ni par les chants des oiseaux, ni par les bruits de la rue. Il lui semblait seulement qu'il ne dormait jamais. Au final, n'importe quelle ville le fascinait, tout simplement parce qu'il avait passé tant de nuit blanche à Suna qu'elle n'avait plus le moindre secret pour lui. Il lui était rarement arrivé d'approcher d'autres villages cachés en tant que simple shinobi, mais, c'était un avantage d'être devenu Kage : il était invité maintenant, pour raisons diplomatiques. Les responsabilités qui accompagnaient le poste lui avaient offert d'explorer autant Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Ame, Iwa que d'autres plus petits villages… On n'y trouvait jamais le cri du vent, mais on entendait par-ci le son de feuilles bruissant les unes contre les autres, par-là le crissement de la neige, ou le grognement de la pluie…


	16. Quinzième place

Thème : Un animal de compagnie bizarre

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**Gris ?**

* * *

Harry avait passé quelques jours à Poudlard après la fin de la bataille finale, il y avait de quoi faire entre les blessés à évacuer, les gravats à déblayer, les résidus de magie noire à sécuriser, et les derniers survivants possibles disséminés à travers les anciennes zones de combats. Pendant ce temps, un curieux chat gris efflanqué avait commencé à croiser sa route avec une fréquence suspecte.

Harry s'était attaché à l'animal sans le vouloir. Il ne parvenait pas à lui prêter attention dans les premiers temps, il y avait simplement trop à faire. Seulement, à la nuit tombée, quand il ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil et qu'il n'y avait plus personne d'autre avec qui parler, Harry le rencontrait aussi. Qu'il soit assis simplement sur les marches d'un escalier, caché derrière les ténèbres d'une alcôve, ou bien perché sur l'un des rocher qui bordait les plages du lac noir, l'animal finissait toujours par retrouver sa trace. Il commençait par l'observer stoïquement, de loin, avant de se laisser convaincre d'approcher et de se laisser caresser. Il se roulait en boule contre Harry et ronronnait paisiblement.

Harry avait donc naturellement laissé l'animal se glisser dans ses bagages lorsqu'il dût partir pour le Terrier. Il pouvait l'y voir gambader dans les champs et jouer à côté des mares qui entouraient la demeure des Weasley. Le chat rentrait parfois près de lui couvert de bouts, ou bien avec des brins de pailles pris dans son pelage. Harry avait pu se passer de mots pour décrire le chat jusqu'à ce que ses amis ne l'interrogent sur son étrange animal de compagnie. « Ce n'est qu'un simple chat, répondait-il. Mais je me demande de qui il peut bien être la réincarnation tout de même… »

On lui avait répondu : « C'est peut-être un Carrow ou Bellatrix, méfie-toi qu'il ne t'arrache pas la gorge pendant ton sommeil. » (parce que Ron aimait être creepy de temps en temps), ou « Peut-être qu'un bout de Voldemort s'est accroché à lui. Tu n'as pas été agressif dernièrement ? » (parce qu'Hermione était toujours terriblement pragmatique). Celle que préférait Harry et qui l'avait fait rire avait été un simple « Si ça se trouve, c'est Snape. » de Luna.

Et voilà comme Harry avait trouvé à remplacer Hedwige par un Severus.

(L'histoire du jour où Harry se réveilla pour voir que ce n'était pas Severus d'endormi à ses côtés dans le lit, mais Severus Snape, sera pour une autre fois.)


	17. Seizième place

Thème : Pain au chocolat ou chocolatine

Fandom : Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

**Pain au chocolat ou chocolatine de Hermystic**

* * *

Rose avait toujours été gourmande. C'était devenu un rituel pour elle que de s'arrêter à la boulangerie après les cours. Elle aimait varier les plaisirs tantôt elle prenait un gâteau tantôt une viennoiserie. Elle ne dérogeait pas à cette règle pour rien au monde ! Cela amusait beaucoup Juleka qui l'accompagnait souvent dans ses petites expéditions culinaires.

Evidemment, le jour où Rose tomba malade, ce fut la catastrophe ! Elle annonça la nouvelle à Juleka qui, en voyant le message sur son téléphone, fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille savait ce que cela signifiait : Rose n'aurait pas sa douceur quotidienne ! Elle garda cette idée ancrée dans son esprit toute la journée. Sitôt les cours finis, elle se précipita à la boulangerie la plus proche. Là, elle se figea ne sachant trop que prendre. Elle prit ce qui lui sembla être le « mieux » : un pain au chocolat bien doré et bien dodu. Elle paya la somme due et fila chez Rose.

Juleka tapa le code que Rose lui avait donné et monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au bon étage. Elle frappa doucement à la porte de l'appartement de Rose qui mit du temps à ouvrir. Ce fut une mine chafouine que Juleka découvrit. La petite blonde fut surprise de la voir et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sachet de la boulangerie brandi devant elle. Elle ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer.

« Hey, je t'ai apporté ça, fit Juleka en lui donnant le sachet en papier.

\- Oh merci, fit Rose, la voix éraillée d'avoir trop toussé.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais pas ta douceur alors je suis passée à la boulangerie … expliqua Juleka en se dandinant sur place mal à l'aise.

\- C'est trop adorable Jule', répondit Rose tout en sortant le contenu du sachet, oh la vache, il est beau ! » s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant le pain au chocolat.

Rose alla récupérer une assiette et fila s'installer sur la table pour le dévorer. Elle mordit de bon cœur dans la douceur sucrée. Fermant les yeux, elle le savoura pleinement.

« J'ai pas mangé grand-chose aujourd'hui à cause de ce fichu rhume alors merci » fit Rose en regardant Juleka en lui souriant les yeux un peu trop brillants pour que cela soit naturel.

Juleka hocha la tête, ravie que cela lui plaise. Rose acheva de manger sa viennoiserie et retourna ensuite s'installer dans le canapé se reposer. Elle bredouilla à son amie de s'installer si elle le voulait. Elle tenta de refuser mais Rose argua qu'ainsi elle pourrait lui raconter comment était la journée. Juleka accepta et commença à lui conter par le détail le déroulé des cours mais elle se rendit compte que Rose n'était plus vraiment avec elle. Somnolente, elle finit par s'endormir complètement. Juleka se releva pour mettre comme il faut la couverture et veilla sur elle jusqu'au retour de la mère de Rose.


	18. Dix-septième place

Thème : Raclette

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**Les saisons de Neville ?**

* * *

Après la fin de la guerre, il fallut considérer l'idée de rebâtir Poudlard. Trop de parties des bâtiments avaient étaient réduites en ruine par les combats.

Neville était toujours là quand tout le monde avait dû se réunir dans la Grande Salle pour débattre de la question. Il était épuisé avant même la fin de la journée, et la fin des discussions. On avait décidé de travailler au plus gros des réparations et à quelques bidouillages de fortune pendant l'été à venir, de quoi permettre à Poudlard de rester ouvert et fonctionnel. Et, parce qu'il faudrait bien un jour terminer ce qui avait été commencé, et satisfaire le conseil d'administration, on promit continuer les véritables travaux et amélioration à chaque fois que l'école fermerait pour raison pédagogique.

Neville avait tenu à être là à chaque fois que McGonagall avait demandé des volontaires, et c'était autant pour Poudlard que pour passer du temps avec ses amis. Ils venaient toujours, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, ceux qui avaient été membres de l'Ordre et de l'armée de Dumbledore, et tous ceux qui s'étaient battus et qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire.

Davantage que des journées de dur labeur qui s'enchaînaient à un rythme sans merci, ces moments passés à Poudlard avaient pris l'apparence de réunion de famille, en quelque sorte. Ils avaient tous joué à se déguiser pour Halloween, Neville ayant été aidé par Hermione, Harry et Ginny pour se grimer sous les traits d'un étrange super-héros masqué, Batman. Ils étaient descendus tous ensembles demander des bonbons aux gens de Pré-au-Lard (ils avaient certainement passé l'âge, mais on ne leur avait jamais permis d'être hors du château de nuit à ce moment de l'année jusqu'à maintenant). Au début des vacances d'hiver, Hermione et Harry avaient joué à adapter l'une des recettes moldu qu'ils connaissaient à des coutumes plus magiques, et Neville avait appris à faire voler son poêlon plein de fromage fondu pour manger ce qu'on appelait une rat-clé-te. Ils avaient préparé des crêpes dans les cuisines, tous ensemble, et avaient horrifié très certainement la plupart des elfes de maisons qui avaient été témoins de leurs exploits. Neville été même monté à nouveau sur un balai pour la partie de Quidditch amicale qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, inséré quelques variantes dans les règles pour donner leur place aux œufs de chocolats qui voletaient partout sur le terrain. Il n'était peut-être pas parvenu à goûter à ce délicieux vif d'or en chocolat, mais il avait réussi à bourrer son foie de sucre malgré tout.

Les mois étaient passés, et le château se dressait maintenant fièrement devant eux. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celui qu'ils avaient connu. Il avait changé, mais il paraissait plus gai maintenant, et un peu meilleur. Il y avait moins de marches dangereuses dans les escaliers (ils n'avaient pas fait de réparation pour ça, ils s'étaient contentés de les rendre non nuisibles). George s'était éclipsé pendant certaines de ses visites et personne ne doutait que de nouveau mystères attendaient la prochaine génération (Minerva s'était arraché les cheveux en apprenant la nouvelle).


	19. Dix-huitième place

Thème : Saint Valentin

Fandom : Person of Interest

* * *

**Saint-Valentin**

* * *

En allant à la bibliothèque ce jour-là, Reese croisa de nombreuses personnes empressées tenant des sachets de chocolaterie ou des bouquets de fleurs. Sceptique, il s'arrêta devant un kiosque pour vérifier la date et se fit la remarque que certains commerçants allaient faire un bon chiffre d'affaire. Il reprit sa route, s'arrêta prendre leurs boissons chaudes habituelles et rejoignit Finch.

« Finch, salua Reese.

\- Monsieur Reese ! s'exclama Finch.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda Reese en gratouillant la tête de Bear.

\- Pas encore, les méfaits de la Saint-Valentin n'ont pas encore été commis, commenta l'informaticien en continuant de pianoter sur son clavier.

\- Donc journée calme en perspective » commenta Reese en donnant la seconde boisson à son propriétaire.

Tout en acquiesçant de la tête, Finch remercia Reese pour le gobelet. Il but quelques gorgées tout en fixant son écran. Reese le laissa faire et fit le tour de son équipement pour aller sur le terrain. Il l'avait déjà fait la veille mais il ne savait pas vraiment que faire quand il n'avait pas de mission sur les bras. Une petite musique retentit dans l'espace silencieux. Reese releva la tête et fixa l'écran de Finch qui était devenu rouge. Il jura un peu en essayant d'arrêter le son. Il finit par y arriver mais le simple fait de l'avoir écouté semblait l'avoir bouleversé.

« Tout va bien Harold ? demanda Reese, inquiet.

\- Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette musique surgisse à nouveau dans ma vie, murmura le concerné.

\- Vous l'écoutiez avec Grace ? questionna Reese.

\- Comment … ? fit Finch, surpris.

\- Simple déduction à la vue de votre réaction, répondit Reese en haussant les épaules.

\- Il y a quelques années, j'avais voulu lui faire plaisir en l'amenant assister à un concert de musique classique parce qu'elle adorait, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, mais d'habitude … Je n'aime pas spécialement le monde et je suis plutôt … casanier alors c'était assez exceptionnel que nous sortions tous les deux comme ça » raconta doucement Finch, les yeux dans le vague.

Reese réfléchit rapidement et annonça à Finch qu'il sortait prendre l'air. En réalité, il alla dans une ancienne salle de cinéma abandonnée. Il trouva l'enregistrement vidéo d'un concert de musique classique récent ainsi qu'un projecteur qui marchait encore. Il fit quelques essais pour vérifier que l'ensemble fonctionne puis appela Finch. Reese ne mit pas longtemps à le convaincre. L'informaticien fut surpris de se retrouver dans un ancien cinéma qui ne soit pas encore détruit mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il entra dans la salle sombre et s'installa sur un siège. De la musique se mit à s'élever quand Reese le rejoignit enfin. Seuls, dans le noir, ils savourèrent les notes s'élevant des instruments comme s'ils étaient vraiment dans un opéra … Les inconvénients en moins, l'émotion d'être avec une personne appréciée en plus !


	20. Dix-neuvième place

Thème : Premier jour de travail

Fandom : Agent Carter

* * *

**Premier jour de boulot**

* * *

Peggy était épuisée. Elle ne pensait pas devoir autant se battre face à ses collègues. Elle pensait avoir fait ses preuves durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale mais non ! Ils la prenaient toujours pour la secrétaire de service et surtout pour l'ex-petite amie du Captain … C'en était frustrant ! Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas pu aller bien loin dans leur relation … Les événements n'avaient pas joué en leur faveur.

Ce fut amère qu'elle acheva sa première journée de boulot. Elle se dirigea vers le L&L Automat où elle savait pouvoir retrouver Angie. La serveuse était une bouffée d'air frais depuis son arrivée à New York. Peggy ne pouvait rien lui dire quant à ses activités secrètes mais qu'importe, cela lui faisait du bien de la voir et de lui parler de choses aussi banales que le temps, la nourriture ou les clients. Parfois, elles étaient silencieuses.

C'était le cas ce jour-là. Peggy avait sa tasse de café devant elle pendant qu'Angie prenait et distribuait les commandes. La soirée était plutôt calme mais cela ne dérangeait pas Peggy. Elle en avait besoin ! Cela la changeait des commentaires grivois et lourds de ses « collègues ». Son soupir ne passa pas inaperçu. Angie la rejoignit à sa table.

« La journée était si terrible que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, je ne sais même pas si je vais y arriver … souffla Peggy.

\- Je suis sûre que si ! Tu es une personne forte, j'en suis certaine ! répondit Angie en prenant les mains de Peggy dans les siennes, et puis, ce n'est que la première journée, tu ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait … ajouta-t-elle en serrant les mains.

\- Tu as raison » murmura Peggy, touchée par la sollicitude d'Angie.

Un client interpella la serveuse qui reprit ses tâches. Ragaillardie, Peggy paya sa consommation, salua Angie et quitta l'endroit, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée de travail.


	21. Vingtième place

Thème : Eaux profondes

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**Eaux profondes de Lili76**

* * *

C'était différent de ce qui s'était passé pour l'épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers. La fois précédente, il y avait tout un public qui l'observait, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger dans le lac noir, juste après avoir ingéré la branchiflore.

Cette fois, il faisait nuit. Il ne s'éclairait que par un lumos murmuré à sa baguette, et son complice était nerveux. Ils échangèrent un regard, émeraude contre acier.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, Potter ?

\- Comme si j'avais le choix. Je dois descendre dans ces eaux profondes pour y rencontrer les sirènes. C'est le seul moyen.

Malefoy leva ses yeux clairs au ciel, maudissant le courage et l'instinct de héros de son vis-à-vis. Mais il lui tendit la branchiflore qu'il avait prise à son parrain, et le regarda l'ingérer avec une grimace.

S'il avait su que du moment où il changerait de camp, il passerait son temps à s'inquiéter pour la survie de Saint Potter… il se serait peut être laissé marquer. Parce que garder en vie son nouvel ami était pire qu'un travail à plein temps.

Harry plongea un air décidé sur le visage et Drago s'installa au bord du lac, les yeux rivés sur l'étendue noire.


	22. Vingt-et-unième place

Thème : Froide chaleur

Fandom : Naruto

* * *

**Amegakure de JustPaulInHere**

* * *

Gaara ne se souvenait plus à quelle occasion il avait pu se rendre aux abords du village d'Ame, ou plutôt, il ne voulait plus se souvenir. S'il y avait bien une terre qui lui semblait aussi abandonnée des dieux que celle de Suna, c'était bien celle d'Ame. Ce n'était qu'un village à moitié en ruine, et dépeuplé.

L'eau règne sur la vie.

À Suna, la terre en est privée, et d'un même mouvement, privée de vie.

À Ame, c'est tout l'inverse. L'eau gorge la terre jusqu'à la tuer, jusqu'à la rendre infertile, une boue dépourvue de toute capacité d'accueillir la vie.

Si Suna était un désert de sable, Ame était aussi un désert, un désert de pluie.

Aux yeux de Gaara, les deux villes si dissemblables partageaient un même mystère : comment des hommes avaient pu se réunir en un village dans des terres aussi inhospitalières ?

Suna était à la fois l'air étouffant chauffé par le sable et le soleil, et le vent glacé de la nuit. Ame était la pluie, ces gouttes d'eau qui semblaient vouloir détremper les êtres jusqu'à en pénétrer les os. Ame était cette froide chaleur de la pluie qui venait faire pourrir quelque chose dans l'âme humaine.


	23. Vingt deuxième place

Thème : Eaux profondes

Fandom : Les animaux fantastiques

* * *

**Eaux profondes de Hermystic**

* * *

Newt aimait s'occuper de ses créatures bien aimées. Il refusait que quiconque prenne un risque pour les nourrir ou pour les soigner. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'êtres aussi instables que le kelpy ! C'était d'ailleurs de celui-ci qui avait besoin d'attentions. Newt n'avait pas hésité une seconde à plonger tout habillé pour chevaucher l'être marin. Il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il avait réussi à le maitriser après de longs mois où ils s'étaient tous les deux apprivoisés ! Evidemment, cela n'avait pas été simple mais il avait réussi ce qu'il estimait être un exploit. Après tout, le magizoologiste avait aussi du reproduire son environnement naturel. Le kelpy, comme toutes les autres créatures magiques, ne devaient pas se sentir dépaysé et s'il en croyait les sauts qu'il faisait des eaux profondes à la surface, Newt avait réussi sa mission. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui administrer les bons soins avant de continuer à s'amuser avec lui !


	24. Vingt troisième place

Thème : Mille et une nuit

Fandom : Miraculous

* * *

**Mille et une nuit de Lili76**

* * *

Ladybug atterit souplement sur un toit et consulta le morceau de post-it qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. L'écriture lui était vaguement familière mais elle n'y prit pas garde.

Chat Noir lui avait passé le morceau de papier avec un sourire, et elle devait avouer qu'elle était intriguée. Une adresse, une date et une heure. C'était un rendez-vous.

En temps normal, elle aurait ignoré le papier, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas trop se rapprocher de son partenaire. Ils ne devaient pas trop se rapprocher pour garder leurs identités secrètes.

Mais le matin même, Chat Noir lui avait sauvé la vie et elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, surprise. Elle se trouvait dans un décor des Mille et une nuits. Des fleurs, des voiles et des bougies un peu partout crééaient une atmosphère féérique.

En voyant Chat Noir au milieu de tout ça, les oreilles basses, elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Il avait l'air du chat qui a fait une sottise, comme s'il devinait que son décor était de trop.

Pourtant, Ladybug n'avait aucune intention de le lui reprocher. C'était magnifique. Et elle laissa son impulsivité agir en lui sautant au cou pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, en riant de sa rougeur subite.


	25. Vingt quatrième place

Thème : La ficelle

Fandom : Miraculous

* * *

**La ficelle de Lili76**

* * *

Marinette paressait sur son balcon, jouant négligemment avec un morceau de ficelle. Elle venait de bricoler un petit pêle mêle pour l'anniversaire l'Alya, et elle prenait une pause bien méritée en s'offrant un bain de soleil.

Elle sursauta et lâcha la ficelle en entendant un bruit et quelques secondes plus tard, Chat Noir était sur son balcon, avec son insupportable sourire. Insupportable mais séduisant.

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit son assiette de macarons. Chat Noir s'approcha d'elle, ronronnant presque en la regardant comme si elle était une déesse. La jeune fille rougit, mal à l'aise.

Chat Noir était… adorable. Insupportablement adorable.

Alors qu'il dégustait sa sucrerie, Marinette recommença à jouer avec son morceau de ficelle. Une main gantée de noir passa rapidement dans son champ de vision et elle sursauta, surprise.

En levant la tête, elle se rendit compte que le matou la fixait, les yeux totalement dilatés, comme hypnotisé par le morceau de ficelle qui se balançait au bout de ses doigts.

Pour s'assurer que son intuition était juste, elle agita la ficelle sans quitter son partenaire des yeux. Aussitôt, ses yeux suivirent le mouvement, et sa main partit en avant, comme un réflexe qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Ravie de découvrir ça, Marinette éclata de rire.


	26. Vingt cinquième place

Thème : Retrouvailles

Fandom : Miraculous

* * *

**Retrouvailles de Lili76**

* * *

Marinette paressait sur son balcon, jouant négligemment avec un morceau de ficelle. Elle venait de bricoler un petit pêle mêle pour l'anniversaire l'Alya, et elle prenait une pause bien méritée en s'offrant un bain de soleil.

Elle sursauta et lâcha la ficelle en entendant un bruit et quelques secondes plus tard, Chat Noir était sur son balcon, avec son insupportable sourire. Insupportable mais séduisant.

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit son assiette de macarons. Chat Noir s'approcha d'elle, ronronnant presque en la regardant comme si elle était une déesse. La jeune fille rougit, mal à l'aise.

Chat Noir était… adorable. Insupportablement adorable.

Alors qu'il dégustait sa sucrerie, Marinette recommença à jouer avec son morceau de ficelle. Une main gantée de noir passa rapidement dans son champ de vision et elle sursauta, surprise.

En levant la tête, elle se rendit compte que le matou la fixait, les yeux totalement dilatés, comme hypnotisé par le morceau de ficelle qui se balançait au bout de ses doigts.

Pour s'assurer que son intuition était juste, elle agita la ficelle sans quitter son partenaire des yeux. Aussitôt, ses yeux suivirent le mouvement, et sa main partit en avant, comme un réflexe qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Ravie de découvrir ça, Marinette éclata de rire.


	27. Vingt sixième place

Thème : Ideaux

Fandom : Les misérables

* * *

**Les malheurs d'Éponine de JustPaulInHere**

* * *

Javert poursuivait ses doutes comme un chien fou poursuivrait sa propre ombre. Il pouvait voir les ombres des personnes qu'il avait eu entre ses crocs, tout au long de sa carrière. Rarement, un visage ou un nom ressurgissait des ténèbres pour venir ajouter à ses doutes.

Javert avait rencontré suffisamment l'incarnation du désespoir, de la misère et de la vie réduite à la simple survie pendant ses patrouilles. Ces ombres n'avaient pris qu'un nom. Éponine.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'avait connu, il ne connaissait que la longue liste des lois qu'avaient affronté l'ensemble de sa famille, du petit Gavroche à Jondrette. Pour autant, Javert ne pouvait pas se faire d'illusion sur ce qu'avait été sa vie.

La faim était une habitude, une contrainte avec laquelle il fallait apprendre à vivre. La faim était synonyme de faiblesse, pas seulement du corps, mais aussi d'un esprit qui s'effaçait et sur lequel on ne pouvait plus compter. Comme tous les enfants des quartiers pauvres de Paris, la nature avait confié un droit terrible à ses géniteurs. Elle ne leur devait pas tant la vie qu'obéissance, elle 'était une bouche à nourrir et devait se rendre utile. Javert avec souvent vu ces enfants être envoyés pour mendier, ou pour voler, pour exercer ces petits travaux de rue. Éponine avait probablement dû être complice des manigances et complots de Patron-Minette. Avait-elle seulement eu le choix ?

La misère de Paris avait changé les lois qui s'appliquaient sur son monde d'en bas, faisant prospérer le crime. Elle avait aussi changé des lois plus profondes et plus abstraites, au-delà de la simple morale. La vie ne valait plus rien, elle ne valait plus que les quelques pièces que vous aviez au fond de votre poche quand un brigand pressait un surin entre vos côtes. La vie d'Éponine n'avait de prix que ce qu'elle avait encore d'utilité, et encore, il fallait que cette utilité surpasse la faim.

Cette vie n'avait plus de prix. Il avait vu son corps sans vie aux pieds d'une barricade. Elle était venue mourir pour cette folie de révolte, pour ses idéaux, ou même les idéaux d'un autre.

Et dire qu'elle avait un jour été aux côtés de Cosette. Une telle vie devait avoir appartenue à une autre qu'elle, ce qu'elle était avant d'être bouffée par la pauvreté et la faim.


	28. Vingt septième place

Thème : L'espace d'un instant

Fandom : Les misérables

* * *

**Javert déraille**

* * *

Qui suis-je ? La question taraudait la conscience de Javert, sans vouloir lui laisser même un instant de repos. Le doute, qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'aux couches les plus enfouies, les plus dures et asséchées de son être, le rognait sans répit.

Il avait été inspecteur et espion au service de la police. Il avait été l'admirable bras armé de la loi, et avait terriblement bien joué ce rôle.

Il avait été officier dans une petite ville prospère du bord de mer, où il avait même trouvé le moyen de suivre son devoir et son instinct pour s'élever contre le maire douteux.

Il avait été garde, au bagne de Toulon. Le fin limier qu'on envoyait pour traquer les évadés et mater les prisonniers.

Il avait été la force inaltérable de la loi.

Et maintenant, il se désagrégeait comme un être de poussière sous la force du doute.

Il avait reçu l'aide inespérée de Valjean alors que sa fin avait été inévitable, et la lumière avait rayonné pendant quelques instants perdus entre ces barricades. Mais la vérité, dévoilée à son regard l'espace d'un instant, n'avait servie qu'à plonger son monde dans un tourbillon de doute. À détruire Javert.

Combien de ces forçats qu'il avait surveillé et corrigés sans même pouvoir connaître autre chose que leur matricule avaient été rendus davantage criminels par le bagne que par la nécessité de leur existence d'homme libre avant cela ?

Combien de miséreux avaient souffert de l'absence du maire, Monsieur Madeleine, et bienfaiteur de Montreuil-sur-Mer ? Et Javert revoyait la mort de cette femme, Fantine, qu'il avait assassiné de ses propres mots, aussi certainement que s'il avait utilisé un maudit surin.

Combien de ces miséreux croisait-il dans les rues de Paris, avec la peur dans leur regard, et qui pourtant ne trahissaient là aucune mauvaise conscience, mais la simple terreur évoquée par une loi injuste, et incarnée en lui ?

Par une loi paradoxe qui demandait la dénonciation d'un homme bon.

Par ce paradoxe qui n'avait rien de la justice.

Par cette iniquité qui réclamait la mort de Jean Valjean.


	29. Vingt huitième

Thème : L'espace d'un instant

Fandom : Batwoman

* * *

**L'espace d'un instant de Hermystic**

* * *

Kate était bien là dans les bras de Maggie. Elles venaient de faire l'amour comme jamais. C'était leur manière de se retrouver quand leurs missions respectives les avaient éloignées l'une de l'autre pendant un moment. Echevelées sur leur lit, elles se dirent qu'il n'y avait que dans leur appartement commun qu'elles étaient dans leur bulle, leur cocon. Il n'y avait que les urgences vitales pour les déloger de leur antre quand elles n'étaient pas de service. C'était une des règles qu'elles avaient mises en place pour avoir un minimum de vie privée. Evidemment, c'était bien trop en demander au monde extérieur. Ce fut pourquoi ce n'était guère souvent qu'elles avaient la paix plus de 24h de suite. Elles se satisfaisaient de quelques heures de répit. C'était déjà bien assez pour croire durant l'espace de quelques instants, aussi brefs soient-ils, elles pouvaient avoir une vie normale.


	30. Vingt neuvième

Thème : Jalousie

Fandom : Miraculous

* * *

**Jalousie de Lili76**

* * *

Marinette savait que sa jalousie n'avait pas lieu d'être. Adrien lui avait accordé son amitié, rien de plus. C'était son coeur à elle qui battait désespéremment pour le beau blond…

Pourtant, un sentiment de jalousie brûlant lui tordait les entrailles à chaque fois qu'une fille s'approchait d'Adrien. Et c'était pire quand Chloé Bourgeois s'approchait de lui… Elle savait bien que Adrien ne l'aimait pas mais… Mais Chloé était sûre d'elle. Malgré son tempérament de peste, elle était sûre d'elle. Elle n'hésitait pas à se jeter sur le jeune homme et n'avait pas le moindre souci à lui parler.

Face à elle, Marinette bégayait lamentablement, et se ridiculisait en permanence. Pire encore, elle était encore plus maladroite, finissant par terre une fois sur deux.

Adrien était adorable bien sûr. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, l'aidait à se redresser. Quand elle bégayait, il la rassurait et ne se moquait pas. Adrien était parfait.

Le problème… Le problème c'était qu'il était parfait avec tout le monde. Et qu'il était trop gentil pour repousser les filles qui le suivaient. Un instant, sa jalousie lui souffla une solution… Peut être que Ladybug pourrait faire quelque chose pour toutes ces filles trop collantes…


	31. Trentième place

Thème : Absurde

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**La patience est le maître I de JustPaulInHere**

* * *

L'impasse du Tisseur n'avait jamais vu autant de mages noirs, ni même autant de sorciers de Sang-Purs, de ça, Severus était certain. Queudver était une chose, mais Narcissa et Bellatrix nées Black en étaient un autre.

Évidemment, si l'intervention de Narcissa était assez noble, Bellatrix l'était moins. Elle ne semblait avoir accompagné sa sœur que pour mettre en doute sa loyauté, et faire empirer son sort déjà précaire avec ce maudit serment qu'elle le contraignait à prendre. Aussi, en entendant la porte se refermait après que Queudver ait raccompagné les deux femmes, Severus aurait pu laisser s'échapper un soupir de soulagement pour le moins absurde. Peu lui importait que son serviteur puisse même être témoin de cette faiblesse.

Il aurait pu. Oui. Mais il avait continué à sentir la présence de Bellatrix malgré tout, et sa magie ne le trompait pas. Queudver attendait avec un air niais devant lui.

« Les cendres de la cheminée sont tombées sur le parquet, voulez-vous bien servir à quelque chose pour une fois ? tonna Snape avec rage. »

La porte du salon était bien fermée et personne ne pouvait les voir, mais Severus était certain que la petite indiscrète avait tout entendu. Queudver sursauta tout en émettant un son strident et se tourna vers l'âtre, mais Severus arrêta son geste et murmura à son oreille : « Prenez ma place dans le fauteuil et lisez le journal. Ne faites pas un bruit. »

Severus détourna l'attention de son serviteur-espion pour écouter ses sens et sa magie. Il pouvait suivre Bellatrix à travers la maison jusqu'à son laboratoire, elle avait utilisé des sorts pour camoufler sa présence, mais ils étaient suffisamment basiques pour ne poser aucun problème à Severus. Bellatrix avait toujours aimé les arts noirs pour leur cruauté, et manquait de connaissance sur les aspects les plus subtiles. Severus, lui, n'eut aucun problème à traverser la maison à sa suite sans être vu ni entendu. Il observa la femme se pencher sur certains de ses ingrédients, peau de serpent du cap, sysimbre… Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un était intéressé par de tels ingrédients en sa possession. Bellatrix semblait plus maline que ses prédécesseurs dans le vol, ou seulement moins confiance en ses talents pour les potions, car elle chercha plutôt l'une des fioles les mieux dissimulées du laboratoire, avant de quitter promptement les lieux. Il était inutile de dire qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi discrète qu'elle le pensait, et que Severus gardait les potions les plus intéressantes cachés dans des endroits où ni Voldemort ni même Dumbledore ne pourraient les trouver.

Tout de même, il se demandait quel mal comptait faire cette folle avec du polynectar ?


	32. Trente-et-unième place

Thème : Victime

Fandom : Sherlock

* * *

**Victime de Hermystic**

* * *

Sally prit un nouvel appel : une victime avait été découverte. Elle prévint Lestrade qui déploya un bataillon de policiers pour boucler le périmètre. Ils firent les premières constatations sur les lieux du crime mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de l'aide de Sherlock et de John. Cela ne faisait guère plaisir à Sally mais elle devait bien admettre que l'aide du détective était plus que bienvenue surtout qu'il s'était très légèrement assagi grâce à John. Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment surtout si l'équation impliquait un lit … Toujours est-il que le détective leur avait évité bien des déconvenues devant leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques. Rien que pour cela, elle lui en était un peu reconnaissante.


	33. Trente deuxième place

Thème : Retrouvaille

Fandom : Anna et le roi

* * *

**Retrouvaille de Hermystic**

* * *

Un coup retentit à la porte des Leonowens. Perplexe, mère et fils se regardèrent se demandant qui pouvait venir les voir. Anna se leva de sa chaise tandis que Louis suivit sa mère des yeux. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit un coursier détenant un pli. Elle le remercia, décacheta l'enveloppe et découvrit un bref message les invitant à se rendre à une certaine adresse à une heure précise.

« On dirait que nous sommes attendus, commenta Anna.

\- Par qui ? demanda Louis.

\- Je l'ignore, ce n'est pas signé mais vue l'endroit où nous devons nous rendre, cela doit être quelqu'un d'important … fit Anna, songeuse.

\- Tu crois que … commença Louis.

\- Ne nous faisons pas d'illusions » je te prie, le coupa sa mère.

Louis ne dit rien et, tout comme sa mère, se prépara pour aller au rendez-vous. Une fois prêts, ils prirent un fiacre et se rendirent à leur destination : l'hôtel le plus luxueux de Londres à cette époque. Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil et ils furent guidés dans une suite où les attendait …

« Votre Majesté ! Prince Chulalongkorn ! s'exclama Anna en faisant une révérence.

\- Bonjour Anna, Louis, firent les deux Siamois.

\- Votre Majesté, Chulalongkorn, un plaisir de vous revoir, salua Louis en faisant une courbette.

\- C'est une véritable surprise que de vous rencontrer ici, à Londres, avoua Anna, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nous avons quelques affaires à mener avec la Couronne britannique et cela nécessitait notre présence, expliqua vaguement Mongkut, et mon fils voulait vous revoir » ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Si Anna fut déstabilisée, elle n'en montra rien et échangea des banalités avec le Roi. Ce fut tout le contraire de Louis qui sourit largement à son camarade de jeu. Ils avaient tous les deux bien grandi et étaient devenus des adultes prêts à entrer dans le monde des affaires royales ou commerciales. Leurs parents y veillaient fermement. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle ils engagèrent la discussion de leur côté où Louis dévoila à Chulalongkorn qu'il allait monter sa propre compagnie d'import-export en Australie. Le Prince invita Louis à revenir au Siam, chose que promit le fils d'Anna. Même s'il ne pouvait pas, et ne pourrait sans doute jamais, tout dévoiler à son ami, il était heureux de savoir qu'il avait la possibilité de rester près de lui … Que cela soit pour lui apporter son aide, son soutien et ce qu'importe ce que l'avenir allait lui réserver.


	34. Trente troisième place

Thème : L'espace d'un instant

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**L'espace d'un instant de Lili76**

* * *

L'espace d'un instant, tout fut possible.

Face à Voldemort, Harry leva sa baguette, plein de détermination. Il y avait tant de monde qui comptait sur lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas juste céder au désespoir.

Même s'il avait peu de chances de survivre à cette bataille, il pouvait au moins faire le maximum. Il pouvait rendre les choses plus difficiles.

Il n'allait pas juste attendre que les choses se passent. Il allait changer l'avenir, changer les possibilités.

Il aurait pu mourir, là, alors qu'il se trouvait face à Voldemort. Il avait hésité, et la peur avait planté ses dents aiguisées dans son esprit.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait pensé se laisser aller. Attendre l'éclair vert qui ne manquerait pas de le faucher. Rejoindre ses parents.

Puis tout son être se rebella. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il était trop jeune, il avait trop de choses à vivre.

Et puis… Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans avoir coincé Drago Malefoy dans un coin pour lui demander directement pour quelle raison il l'avait aidé. Pourquoi il lui avait sauvé la vie. Harry l'avait sauvé en retour mais l'éclat gris de ses yeux le hantait et il voulait savoir… C'était une bonne raison pour rester en vie.


	35. Trente quatrième place

Thème : Raclette

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**Reportage sur la soirée raclette de Liightaura**

* * *

Tout de suite dans notre nouvelle émission nous regarderons le déroulement typique de cette si célèbre et attendue soirée qui est la soirée raclette entre amis ! Ce soir nous rejoignons le foyer Potter-Malfoy qui va nous accueillir ainsi que leurs amis pour une raclette party! Voyons voir leur organisation !

-Bon ! C'est ce soir ! Est-ce que tout est prêt ? marmonna Drago. Harry ! Viens là faut qu'on vérifie qu'on a tous ce qu'il faut !

-Ouais j'arrive, dit-il en sautillant d'impatience.

-Bon je pose les questions et tu vérifies ! Etape 1 : appareil ?

-Check !

-Etape 2 : rallonges ?

-Comment ça rallonges ?

-Ba oui pour brancher les appareils, les fils sont jamais assez longs !

-Ah ok! Check rallonges! Confirma Harry après être allée les chercher dans le placard.

-Etape 3 : chaises?

-Combien?

-13 andouille c'est toi qui a fait les invitations !

-Ah oui c'est vrai… bon ba check aussi !

-Etape 4 : poêlons ?

-Qu'est c'est que ça ?

-Mais tu sais les trucs dans lesquelles tu mets le fromage !

-Ah oui ok ba check aussi ils étaient avec les appareils et les spatules donc check les spatules aussi !

-Bon passons aux choses sérieux ! Fromages ? Charcuteries ? Salades ? Pommes de terre ?

-Alors, on a de tout mais pas beaucoup, c'est prévu qu'ils en ramènes un peu de chaque aussi ! dit-il en ouvrant le frigo et regardant ce qu'il s'y trouve.

-Bon ba, c'est bon tout est près ils peuvent arriver quand ils veulent !

Durant cette soirée nous avons laisser tranquille notre couple préféré et leurs amis afin de prendre du recul sur ce qu'il se passe réellement ! Entre dispute pour la dernière patate, prise de bec pour savoir qui a piqué le fromage enfin fondu de ce cher Drago, une ouverture de fenêtre parce qu'il fait trop chaud , un retirage de pull parce que même la fenêtre ouverte il fait encore trop chaud et la tend attendu remarque comme quoi ça va puer le fromage pendant une semaine….

Nous nous sommes rendu compte que finalement une soirée raclette c'est surtout beaucoup de rire et qu'on en ferais bien toute l'année si seulement ça ne donner pas aussi chaud ! Puis enfin lorsque la fin du repas arrive et que les invités s'apprêtes à partir, vient la phrase tant attendue :

-Bon la prochaine c'est nous qui achetons tous parce que là, avec tout ce qu'il reste, en va encore en manger pendant une semaine !


	36. Trente cinquième place

Thème : Nomade

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**Nomades de Lili76**

* * *

Ils vivaient depuis plusieurs semaines comme des nomades. Chaque soir, ils dépliaient leur tente et s'y installaient pour la nuit, conscients qu'ils devraient recommencer le lendemain.

Se lever, grignoter un peu de leurs maigres réserves, plier la tente et marcher. Toute la journée. Trouver un endroit calme le soir, déplier la tente, chercher à manger, puis dormir. Inlassablement. Tout ça parce que Dumbledore leur avait confié une mission en se montrant aussi vague qu'à son habitude.

Tous les trois, ils étaient les meilleurs amis qui soit. Cependant, compte tenu de la situation, les premières tensions apparaissaient. Ils étaient nerveux et la faim les tiraillaient toute la journée. Ils étaient épuisés et rêvaient d'un peu de confort.

Un peu de chaleur, une bonne douche, un repas chaud et consistant. Un lit douillet et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Faire la grasse matinée.

Mais eux, ils étaient loin de tout ça, perdus dans leur périple, envoyés dans la nature, seuls. Terrifiés et perdus.

Harry était ravi que ses amis soient avec lui, mais au plus noir de la nuit, il culpabilisait de les entraîner à sa suite. Il savait que sa quête était dangereuse. Dumbledore en était mort après tout…


	37. Trente sixième place

Thème : Victime

Fandom : Harry Potter

* * *

**L'homme le plus brave de JustPaulInHere**

* * *

Le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas beaucoup changé, même après avoir quitté les mains de Dumbledore pour celles de Snape, puis celle de McGonagall. Apparemment, la nouvelle Directrice avait remis en place une grande partie des bibelots dont Dumbledore chargeait ses étagères. McGonagall lui avait raconté qu'elle les avait retrouvées dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau. Mais, même sans cela, les seuls autres changements que Harry pouvait remarquer étaient l'ajout des portraits des deux anciens Directeurs défunts.

Harry était seul dans la pièce, et faisait face au portrait de Snape.

« Potter, il y a une différence entre la puissance et l'acte. Le premier concerne simplement la capacité à agir, alors que le second concerne la volonté de transformer cette puissance en réalité. Cela demande un choix.

— C'est très logique, commenta Harry. »

La portrait de Dumbledore sembla émerger de son sommeil. Harry était certain qu'il simulait la plupart du temps…

« Harry, il est parfois nécessaire de s'interroger sur la nature de ses actes, avant de s'interroger sur les actes en eux-mêmes.

— Très bien, soupira-t-il avec lassitude. » Il avait l'impression que chaque explication ne rendait leur propos que plus obscure. Il tourna le fauteuil de la Directrice afin de faire face aux deux portraits, et se laissa tomber dedans.

« Donc, tenta-t-il après quelques instants de méditation, ce que vous voulez me dire, c'est que le courage n'est rien sans ces réflexions ? Parce qu'on agit sans réfléchir ?

— Oui, et non. Dans certaines situations, on n'a simplement pas la possibilité de prendre le temps de la considération. On fait face à des choses imprévisibles, et il faut agir vite, répondit Dumbledore.

— Et, dans ces moments extrêmes, l'instinct peut parfois faire beaucoup, parce que c'est ce qui nous pousse à l'action, alors que nos divagations ne font que nous ralentir. »

Harry sourit. Voir le Directeur de Serpentard admettre la nécessité d'une vertu aussi Gryffondorienne, il ne s'y était pas attendu, mais il pouvait le comprendre. C'était un moyen comme un autre, et il fallait pouvoir utiliser tout ce qui était utile et à notre disposition.

« Réfléchir à ce qu'est notre devoir, c'est être davantage en mesure de faire le bon choix, c'est bien ça ? Et comme ça, nous ne devenons pas la victime de ces situations extrêmes, tenta Harry.

— C'est exactement ça, Potter.

— L'homme le plus brave est celui qui est à la fois en mesure d'expliquer ses actions, et de les mettre en œuvre de telle sorte à ce qu'elles respectent son intention, ajouta Dumbledore. »


	38. Trente septième place

Thème : Saint Valentin

Fandom : Miraculous

* * *

**La Saint Valentin de Lili76**

* * *

Adrien était maussade. C'était la Saint Valentin et comme tous les ans, il allait être innondé de courrier et de cadeaux. Mais toutes ces filles ne le connaissaient pas et n'essayaient même pas de savoir qui se cachait sous le nom célèbre.

Pour elles, il n'était qu'un visage placardé sur les affiches dans Paris. Même Chloé, qu'il considérait comme une amie, ne cherchait pas à savoir qui il était, ce qu'il aimait.

Parfois il avait envie de tout plaquer, de se rebeller. De hurler. Puis il pensait à son père, le si sévère Gabriel Agreste, son seul parent restant. Alors, il enfermait sa rage et redevenait le parfait fils.

Il sortit de sa poche le porte-bonheur que Marinette lui avait donné et sourit. Douce Marinette. Elle était différente elle. Même si elle semblait intimidée face à lui, elle se montrait une vraie amie. Elle était la seule à savoir qu'il adorait la quiche, et qu'il avait un faible pour les douceurs sucrées. Et à la moindre occasion, elle lui en apportait.

D'ailleurs, il était certain qu'en ce jour de Saint Valentin, elle allait lui en rapporter, en lui disant que ça lui faisait plaisir. Dommage qu'elle soit si timide !


End file.
